unbound_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Medusa
Appearance With the help of a little bit of magic, Medusa came to look younger than she is. Medusa used to have blue eyes before they turned purple, her hair is raven black with a hint of dark gray starting to set in from her old age. Often she wears her black spiked headpiece that blends nicely in her hair. She wears a beautiful dark steel necklace with a purple crystal in the middle, She wears dark steel earrings with purple crystals in it as well. Medusa often wears black and purple. She adores wearing her long black dress that reaches almost to her ankle, she wears black high heels with them. Commonly she wields her powerful black, purple and gold wand, that wields powerful dark magic. Medusa deeply cares for her beauty and often tries to wear the best outfits at all times. She is 6'1 and weighs about 100 pounds. History Medusa has been training in magic since she was 7 years old, her mother was a powerful sorceress. This is where Medusa learned the art of dark magic. Her entire life she lived in an old house far away from the outskirts of a little town she grew up in. Many kids would dare each other to check out her house, claiming witches live there. Everyone was scared of Medusa going into town, she would get nothing but people pointing and whispering about her. Small children would cry and run for their parents If Medusa walked past them, and teenagers would dare each other to walk up to her and ask her stuff. Though Medusa and her mother were very secretive about their lives, everyone in town seemed to know, or at least have the suspicious that were witches and sorceresses. So Medusa didn't grow up with many friends, she was desperate for some sort of companionship. She couldn't get it from humans due to their fear of her, and inability to understand her and her abilities. Through life, she would befriend inhuman creatures and otherworldly entities, like ghosts, and monsters. When she became 18 years old, she ended up beating a dragon named Skullord they ended up becoming sweethearts. Many people feared dragons and this dragon was vicious. So the townfolks murdered the beast. Medusa ended up bringing the dragon back from the dead, but her magic wasn't strong enough at the time. So only his head was brought back to live. The town wandered and Medusa ended up teaching him telekinesis magic. The moved to a large city by the name of Sin City. Where they started a life of crime, for 38 years. They built themselves both as very successful and feared villains within the city. Medusa and Skullord ended up becoming founding members of the Villain league. L.O.N.E. She is currently a level 7 villain. Personality Medusa is a very smart and collected villain, she is the brains and scheme maker of her team. Though Skullord is more of the face of their empire and she spends her time standing in his shadow, Literally and metaphorically, Medusa often looks like she has no emotion whatsoever when seen by her enemies and allies. Her true self is only shown to Skullord. She is decently mature and calm in the face of battle and talking with people. Don't underestimate her because she will crush those who annoy her, she does view highly of herself, she very keen about her looks. So insulting her appearance or even age by leave with being blasted out the window. Powers telekinesis flight -she is able to fly a short distance with her telekinesis dark-magic ward/protection magic fireball attacks thunder attacks binding able to speak with spirits/soul returning teleporting mental magic necromancy Category:Characters Category:Sin City